Out Of Range
by Gochi
Summary: The first chapter of my very first fic. I had a look at Golan's fics and thought it'd be cool if there was a daughter in the Son family. I've already been given permission for the daughter thing okay. So no one send any flames.This is just a sort of alter
1. Default Chapter Title

Note: I'm not trying to infringe the series at all, this is just a personal story of mine. I have been given permission by my sister, Golan, to do the same idea as her for an extra character. Although, she created Golan I have a character named Gochi. Still the same though, Gochi's the eldest. Just replace Golan with her.  
  
Out Of Range  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a nice, bright Monday morning. Well, actually noon. It was holidays and everyone was doing their normal thing. Dad and Vegeta were sparring, Mum was cooking, Bulma was working on something in her lab, and Gohan and Videl were helping me look after Goten and Trunks. Bulma wiped the sweat on her forehead and puffed.  
"Well, it's been a long time, but I finally finished it," said Bulma. She went over looking at her plans, remembering a few flashbacks about this crazy idea. She went off to find Dad and Vegeta. Let's just have a little field test; she thought as she was walking towards the gravity room. As she was heading there, she passed by the kitchen and started a conversation with Mum about the little creation.   
"Hey Bulma, how's it going?" asked Mum.   
"Great, I've completed it," replied Bulma.  
"Really?! Who are you going to test it on?"  
"Vegeta and Goku, sometimes I don't know why I bother doing this."  
" It's your idea. And besides, your son inspired you."  
"My future son, not my present."  
"Right." Bulma and Mum continued talking for a few minutes about how their lives ended up this way. The pain, the joy, the few arguments that happened in the past few months.  
"I've just finished cooking lunch. It just needs to cool. Can I join you?" asked Mum.  
"No problem Chi Chi," replied Bulma. Both women went their way towards the gravity room to tell their husbands about the news.  
  
In The Lounge Room...  
Gohan and my stomachs started grumbling. We both blushed.  
"I skipped breakfast this morning," explained Gohan.  
"So did I," I said.  
"Now that you mention it, I did too," said Videl. Suddenly, Videl heard a little growl from her stomach. Everyone looked at her and she blushed.  
"Let's just get a snack," said Gohan.  
"Right," I replied.  
"How about the kids?" asked Videl. Me and Gohan looked at the kids. They were dancing to 'Shooting Star'.   
"Don't worry they'll be fine," I replied   
"You sure?" asked Videl, again.  
"About a 60 to 40 chance that they will," Gohan replied.  
"Fine." I walked over to them and told them to stay put until we come back. We left.  
"Hey, Goten do you want to go to our special place?" said Trunks.  
"What special place?" asked Goten.  
"THE special place." Goten thought about.  
"Oh...that special place. Okay." The two kids went running off to their 'special place'.  
  
10 Minutes Later...  
Gohan, Videl and I came back in the room.  
"That was a nice snack," said Gohan.  
"I know," I said.  
"Snack!?! You call that a snack!?! I would call that 10 dinners at my place put together!!" yelled Videl.   
"So?" I asked. Videl sighed.   
"Well anyway, let's get back to the kids," said Gohan.  
"Okay," I replied. We walked through the entrance to the Lounge Room couldn't believe what we saw. Nothing, no one was there. We stood at the entrance of the Lounge Room, gawking.  
"THE KIDS!! THEY'RE GONE!!" I cried.   
"OH KAMI!!!" yelled Gohan. "How are we going to explain this to Bulma and Mum?"  
"Okay, don't panic. If I were two little mischief-making kids, where would I be?" I asked. All of us were thinking as hard as we could but we had no idea.  
"Wait! Does Goten know his way around Capsule Corporation?" asked Gohan.  
"I don't think so," I replied.  
"Than that means Trunks knows the place, of course, he lives here," said Videl.  
"All right. Now where would a little rebel like Trunks go off to?" All of us were thinking as hard as we can again until we heard something crash. We all perked up and looked in the only direction where the crash could be.  
"THE LAB!!!" all three of us cried. We ran there as fast as we can.  
  
In The Lab...  
Goten and Trunks were looking at the different contraptions and machines in the room. They had two weird-looking watches on their wrists as they were looking around.  
"You know, these watches are cool," commented Trunks.  
"Yeah, but it was hard getting them off the shelf," said Goten. Both boys looked behind them, seeing the mess they've made trying to get those watches.  
"Don't worry, Mum will think it was a stray cat," said Trunks, reassuring Goten.  
"Well, okay," Goten replied. Soon they spotted something in the corner of their eyes. They ran towards it and gazed at it.  
"Cool, Mum must be working on this one. I haven't seen it before," said Trunks. "Want to look at it inside?"  
"I don't know? What would happen if we got stuck inside?" asked Goten.  
"Trust me, we won't."  
"That's what I'm afraid of."  
"Hey!!"  
"Just kidding." They both looked around to see if anybody was watching them then they walked into the contraption.   
"I wonder what this button does?" said Goten. After he pressed it, it whirred and buzzed.   
  
Meanwhile Racing Towards The Lab...  
"We have to hurry!! They might do something stupid!!" I said   
"We're hurrying, we're hurrying!!" said Videl and Gohan in unison. When we finally made it to the lab we opened the door.  
"Goten, Trunks, where are you?" said Videl. We all looked inside the lab but there was no one there. Suddenly, we heard a whirring, buzzing sound and it was coming from the far side of the lab.   
"OH NO!!" Gohan cried. "DON'T TELL ME THEIR PLAYING WITH THE MACHINES!!!" We checked it out and we saw something we've never seen in the lab. Goten and Trunks were inside sitting on two seats.  
"GOTEN!! TRUNKS!! GET OUT OF THERE!!" I cried. They looked my way and just waved. I ran inside the machine to get them out with Gohan and Videl following me.  
"What are you doing in here?" I said. Them two couldn't hear me, I couldn't even hear myself. The machine was buzzing and whirring loudly. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed us and we momentarily went blind.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Out Of Range  
Chapter 2  
  
"Woman!! This better be important!!" yelled Vegeta.  
"Chi Chi what's this about?" asked Dad.  
"Well Goku, Bulma created something in her lab and wanted you and Vegeta to test it out, for a few minutes," replied Mum.  
"A piece of junk!?! Is this why you dragged me out of training!?!" yelled Vegeta again.  
"Vegeta!! Will you stop yelling in my ear!! And yes, it's my latest creation," cried Bulma. "I just needed a couple of people to test it out." Once they reached the lab, the door was left open.  
"Funny, I thought I closed the..." Bulma trailed off when she looked inside. It was a mess, the tools, oil and the plans were all everywhere on the desk.  
"What happened?!" she cried. Searching the desk, she found two very important objects missing.   
"Oh no, where are they?" Bulma cried as she was searching hastily on her desk. Mum and Dad went off to check the rest of the lab while Vegeta waited at the door. Mum looked to her left and saw a machine. On the right hand side of it, a little red light was blinking on and off. Dad went to have a look too. Soon he yelled out in the lab:  
"Bulma!! Chi Chi and I found something!!" Bulma rushed over to them. Vegeta just followed, walking with his arms crossed(as usual).  
"What?!" Bulma asked.  
"Bulma, what's this?" asked Mum, pointing to the contraption.  
"That's what I've been working on and completed."  
"What is this pile of junk woman!?" Vegeta asked very loudly.  
"You'll find out yourself when you go in, only if I could find those watches." Vegeta just stared at her as she was looking around the lab to find those 'watches'.  
"Bulma? What's this light supposed to be?" asked Dad. Bulma turned back to the machine and saw the little blinking light.  
"Don't worry about that Goku. It's just a warning for anyone who wants to get in." replied Bulma.  
"What is that warning?" asked Mum.  
"It's just that there's some people using the..." Bulma went wide-eyed. She went back searching for the watches for a brief moment and came back with a worried look on her face.  
"Bulma, what's wrong?" asked Mum.  
"Someone's in there," replied Bulma pointing at the machine.  
"I don't see anyone in there," said Dad. Bulma gave him one of those 'are-you-serious' looks.  
"What?!" said Dad.  
"Okay to give it away, it's, supposedly, a time machine," explained Bulma. Both Dad and Vegeta were surprised.  
"Since when did you think of an idiotic thing like this?" yelled Vegeta.  
"Since I remember meeting my future son," Bulma answered.  
"Well if someone's using it, how are we supposed to find out?" asked Mum.  
"Over here." Bulma showed Mum, Dad and Vegeta a giant computer console. She pressed a few buttons and up came a fuzzy screen. It soon got a little clear. It shown a dry, barren wasteland. No animals, no water, no plants. With a hot-scorching sun to add with that.  
"Gee, that place needs a fixer-upper," said Dad. Bulma continued to press a few buttons and pressed a green button with the word 'transmit' on top of it. Soon they heard groaning.  
  
  
  
Goten and Trunks sat up to find they weren't at Capsule Corporation any more.   
"Where are we?" asked Goten.  
"I don't know?" replied Trunks. They looked around them and saw Gohan, Videl and I lying on the ground next to them. They crawled to us and tried waking us up.  
"Gohan, Videl, Gochi wake up," said Goten, quietly. Gohan was the first to wake up.  
"I have a major headache," said Gohan when he woke up. He was holding his head in pain and agony and his vision wasn't very good. When his vision finally cleared he looked around him.  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
"We thought you knew," said Trunks. I woke up next then Videl.  
"What's going on?" said Videl when she woke up. Gohan was about to explain when someone interrupted him.  
"We're stuck somewhere and we don't know where we are," said Trunks.   
"Oh great!!" said Videl. "How do we get home?" Everyone shrugged their shoulders. She sighed. At that moment a cold air blew across the desert we were sitting on.  
"Jeez, it's cold here," I said covering myself with my cape(I was wearing my Piccolo gi).   
"Yeah, I know," said Trunks. He was wearing his gi and was shaking.  
"COLD!?! IT'S FREEZING!!" said Videl. Poor Videl was wearing shorts and a T-shirt and she was shaking like a maraca.   
"I'm not cold," said Goten. He was wearing his gi as usual.  
"Yeah, how is it cold?" asked Gohan. He was wearing a sweater and jeans. Videl, Trunks and I stared at both of them.  
"WHAT!?!" said Gohan and Goten in unison. Since Videl and Trunks were shaking I took off my cape and gave it to them. Videl was carrying Trunks and they both had the cape wrapped around them.   
"Well, now everyone's satisfied," I said, shivering.  
"You sure you're okay without this?" asked Videl, holding up the cape.  
"Don't worry, I'll be all right." Soon Trunks and Goten heard someone yelling. They looked around but it wasn't me, Gohan or Videl. They looked at their watches and there was Bulma and Mum yelling their lungs out; and Vegeta and Dad just standing there.  
"I think you should have a look at this Gohan," said Goten. Gohan looked at his watch and was blown away by Bulma's and Mum's yelling.  
"Mum?!" said Gohan, nervously.  
  
  
  
There was a split screen. One showing Gohan's face and the other with Trunks'.  
"What are you doing there?!?" asked Bulma.   
"Um...we kinda got transported by the machine when we were trying to get Trunks and Goten out of it," explained Gohan.  
"WHAT!?! YOUR TELLING ME THAT YOU PRESSED THE RED BUTTON!!" yelled Bulma.  
"What red button?" asked Gohan.  
"Mum's talking about the red button that Goten pushed," replied Trunks. There was a moment of silence. Mum broke it.  
"GOTEN, NOW WHY DID YOU PRESS THAT BUTTON!?!" yelled Mum. Goten turned the watch to face himself.  
"Sorry Mum," said Goten, sheepishly.   
"Do you know where you are?" asked Bulma.  
"We thought you could tell where we are," I said.  
"Gochi?" said Mum.   
"Yep, it's me. Now Bulma, can't you actually pin point where we are?" I asked.  
"Perhaps I, those watches are tracking devices after all," replied Bulma. Bulma pressed a few buttons and gasped as she saw the location.  
  



End file.
